pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Animated
Pretty Cure Animated is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is anime/cosplaying. It has a sequel taking place about ten years later, Pretty Cure Cosplayers. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascot Danielle "Dani" Harper/Cure Corona Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English) Daniella is the adoptive daughter of two childless bookstore owners who found her at the age of three wondering through town with no memories and speaking a foreign language but broke out of it when she started learning English through home school but two years later she ends up being an older sister when a miracle baby named Tommy. She's sweet and caring but a bit shy and protective of her family. In civilian form, she has short dark blonde hair and deep cobalt blue eyes. As Cure Corona, her hair is tied in a spiked ponytail on top of her head turns a slightly darker tone and her eyes become light blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like a female version of Phantom R from Rhythm Thief. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Animation! The Courageous Spider Rider! Cure Corona!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! Angelic Arrow!" Alyssa Hart/Cure Nanoha Voiced by: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Dani's best friend ever since meeting in kindergarten being the one to help her learn more English. She loves reading and plays but is too nervous to try out for any of the plays at her school. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair that's to the nape of her neck and brown eyes. As Cure Nanoha, her hair grows longer with spiked bangs in the back is pulled in twin tails held by white ribbons and her eyes turn dark blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Magic Shot!" David Raymond/Cure Rin Voiced by: Subaru Kimura (Japanese), David Matranga (English) He is Jason's older twin by 10 minutes who tends to skip classes unless it's Home Ec and P.E. only seeming to pass the two classes while lagging in the other classes. He has somewhat of a love and jealous relationship with Jason. In civilian form, he has messy black hair and black eyes. As Cure Rin, his hair turns midnight blue and his eyes turn cerulean. His ears are pointed, his eye teeth become sharper and have a black tail. For Halloween, he dresses up like Robin from Teen Titans. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Animation! The Spawn born from fire! Cure Rin!" * Attack: "Fiery Slice!" Jason Raymond/Cure Yukio Voiced by: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese), David Matranga (English) He's David's younger more studious brother who tends to rag on him if he finds him skipping classes but is very close to him. He is somewhat shy around girls other than Dani, Alyssa, Abby and Sally since he spends so much time with them during fighting he seems to have a crush on Sally. In civilian form, he has light brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Yukio, his hair turns dark brown and his eyes turn aqua wearing glasses with a pair of moles under his right eye. For Halloween, he dresses up like the Winter Soldier from the Captain America films. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Animation! The badass exorcist with a gun! Cure Yukio!" * Attack: "Holy Shot!" James Ryan/Cure Kudo Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) He's Danielle's childhood friend along with Alyssa meeting her in middle school. He and Dani match wits when it comes detectiveness bonding over their first mystery together. He's sweet, stubborn, and annoyed with his rival, Henry Hart. In civilian form, has short dark brown hair and matching eyes. As Cure Kudo, his hair is done in the style Shinichi Kudo turning a lighter shade and his eyes turn dark blue. For Halloween, he dresses up like Rick Deckard from Blade Runner. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Animation! One truth prevails! Cure Kudo!" * Attack: "Truthful Kick!" Abernathy "Abby" Hoskins/Cure Naoto Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) She's a friend of James who is a huge detective otaku and an amateur detective herself. Despite wearing the boys' uniform, she's just a bit more feminine than her friend Sally, being terrific at painting and better at cooking, and her reason for staying away from skirts is because she won't take any chances of getting pranked by other students or the occasional gust of wind, which she finds distracting. She's generally sweet yet adventurous, always looking for new mysteries to solve. In civilian form, she has short black hair tied in tiny sidetails and gray eyes. As Cure Naoto, her hair becomes loose and only slightly longer and turns a dark blue, and her eyes turn blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like May Maple in her regular outfit from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Animation! On the case, no matter how tough! Cure Naoto!" * Attack: TBA Sally Fox/Cure Kyouko Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Lisa Ortiz (English) She's the cool tough girl of the school who has a soft spot for little children. She lives in and out of homeless shelters--not that she will ever tell you that to your face. Usually seen eating a Pocky stick and skateboarding. In civilian form she has a bob cut red hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Kyouko, her hair grows to waist length turning scarlet pulled into a ponytail by a black bow and her eyes lighten to amber. For Halloween, she dresses up like Hilda from Pokémon Black and White. J. Robin Yamaguchi/Cure Yukiko Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Rupert Grint (English) He's a kabuki actor in training who is on the school's rhythmic gymnastics squad, and also a detective enthusiast much like Dani, James, and Abby. Family tradition sees him masquerading as a girl fairly often. In civilian form he has shoulder-length black hair, often tied in a bun when posing as a girl, and brown eyes wearing glasses. For Halloween, he dresses up like Akuha Shuzen from Rosario + Vampire. Carmine Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Daveigh Chase (English) She's the mascot of the series. She was found by Dani in a shop window thinking it was a teddy bear and was bought as a gift to Tommy but she springs to life when Dani is attacked by Buggess to get her and she gave her the power to transform. In mascot form, she is a small brown, pink and blue spider resembling the Pokémon Joltik. In human form, she has waist length dark brown hair with a streak of pink and blue in her hair and brown eyes. Villians Jezebel She's the leader of the shadow brigade using anime villains to help her take over both worlds usually promising them something for helping her. Buggess He's the first to attack. Kyubey He's the second to attack. He gains more of a demonic and viciscious form he allows himself to be used mostly for his own gain in finding more girls to become magical girls. Amaimon He's the third to attack. Animabuster They are the monsters of the day. Family Anna and Stefan Harper They are Dani's adoptive parents who were coming back from another disapointing appointment of them not being parents when they noticed something glinting off the side of the road seeing three year old Dani walking around confused and adopted her when no one could find out anything about her. Though it seemed like adoptiving her gave them luck a few years before the start of the series they gave birth to a boy they named Tomas. Tomas Harper/Cure Steele Dani's younger brother who is very curious for his own age pulling out drawers, climbing up them etc. He is very clingy to Dani and sobs loudly whenever she's away. He is five with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Serenity Harper She's Anna's older sister and aunt of both Tomas and Dani who treats Dani like she's apart of her family not much could be said about her two kids though. She is a fortune teller and loves giving Dani a Palm reading. Clarissa and James Hart They are Alyssa's parents. Jacob and Mary Raymond They are David and Jason's parents who own the Brimstone Grove which is seriously popular. Jacob is very hard on David when it comes to his grades while Mary is a bit more relaxed. Mary is pregnant with their second pair of twins. Suzanne Ryan She is James's older sister who took him in after their parents died on a cruise that caught fire. She writes mystery novels that are very popular. Students of Daybreak Academy Others Davon A young detective who the Cures meet on Tri Star Railway. ??? An employee at the Daybreak 8 cinema. Items Anime Broaches They are the henshin devices. Locations *'Daybreak Town': It's where the story takes place. In it are: ** Daybreak Academy: It is an elevator school the Cures go to. ** Sunnyside Books: It's where Dani's parents work. ** The Brimstone Grove: It's the resteraunt that David and Jason's parents own and they work at, David being the better cook out of the two. ** Fairy Godmother Daycare Center: It's a daycare owned by Alyssa's parents out of their own home where she helps after school. ** Tri Star Railway: A railway connecting to many of the larger cities around the county. It's well known for its murder mystery-themed Halloween party. ** Daybreak 8: A jewelbox multiplex cinema frequented by Abby, especially on the weekends. It was built by Cineplex Odeon in the '80s and is one of few in the style that are still standing. * Kingdom of Animation: It's where Carmine is from. Episodes # First day of normal school how hard can that be? Cure Corona is born # Meeting up with the silent book worm. Cure Nanoha is born! # Sharing a meal together! Cure Rin is born!-When David accidentally makes Dani dropes her lunch along with his he decides to make them both a meal using his club's room's kitchen when ??? attacks! # Wait you told him! Cure Yukio is born!-When Jason corners Dani asking why David was swept into this so called Cure buisness and now has to tell him everything. # Elementary My Dear Dani! Cure Kudo is born! # The detective face off! Cure Naoto is born! # Don't pity me! Cure Kyouko is born! # The Kabuki Hopeful Is Cure Yukiko! # TBA # TBA # Mystery on the Tri Star Rails!: It's Halloween when Dani wins tickets on the mystery themed train ride, Tri Star Rails inviting the other cures but when Amaimon attacks the train. Can the cures help save the train? # TBA # TBA # Dani's Birthday with uninvited guests? What to do?-when Dani's birthday comes along she invites the other cures along with her friends but when unexpected vistors of her aunt and mean cousins how is she gonna get through the day. # TBA # TBA # Unnamed Convention episode # TBA # Spooks and Chills, it's the night Fright!-It's Halloween and it's time for the towns annual, Spook Fest! # Category:Fan Series